


Erotyczne fantazje 85

by kiki345



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Lesbian Sex
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 13:38:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 64
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19769320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiki345/pseuds/kiki345





	Erotyczne fantazje 85

Weiss wsunęła jedną rękę pod spódniczkę Ruby. Jej palce zataczały kółko na materiale majtek, żeby potem natychmiast wsunąć się do środka. Liderka westchnęła. Czuła, że robi się wilgotna.

Dziedziczka przerwała pocałunek i zsunęła się niżej, między szeroko rozsunięte nogi Ruby.

Ruby opadła bezwładnie na łóżko. Jej soki trysnęły na twarz Weiss, która zaczęła się oblizywać.  
Po chwili obie dziewczyny zasnęły, wtulone razem w ramiona.


End file.
